


A Woman Scorned

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Explicit Language, Gen, Heroes to Villains, The Quidditch Pitch: Going Under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: The final battle ends differently that Harry expected. The worst part or maybe the best part is that he feels no guilt.





	A Woman Scorned

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He thought the battle was over. He saw Voldemort expelled from his body and gold dust particles still hung in the air. He could feel Ron and Hermione beside him and he could hear their ragged breathing in his ears. He caught the movement from the corner of his eyes, a cloaked figure, arms outstretched, as if waiting for something. The cloak figure jerked, thrashed for a moment, and Harry moved in front of Ron and Hermione.

"Stay back," He leveled his wand at the figure and he was surprised when his hand didn't shake. The cloak was lifted back, revealing porcelain skin, and long crimson hair.

"I told you I pour myself into her," Ginny chuckled, her eyes wild with madness. "You made it so easy...So easy by throwing her love for you aside. She came willingly and volunteered for this role."

"Ginny," Ron's voice cracked and Harry could feel the pain rolling from him in waves. "Ginny, its Ron."

Ginny giggled and a sly smile lit her features, "Ron, I sent the Dementors to the Burrow while you were home alone. I'm the reason you almost got the kiss, I gave the information to Draco that lead Lucius to Hermione's parents, and it was I who announced your torrid little affair to the school."

Hermione let out a breathless cry and Harry could feel the rage building within him. He leveled his wand gripping it tighter and his fingers flexed.

"Ginny, I will end you," He growled. "Tom release her and return her to her family. She didn't do those things willingly."

Ginny's voice changed and he could hear the smooth lilt of Tom's voice entwined with the honey of Ginny's.

"She did those things before she had the mark burned into her skin of her thigh," Tom chuckled. "Although I would have loved to see the day she told your Mudblood that she was a conniving, whiny, spoiled brat, control freak. The school did love the Mudblood's diary didn't they? All those details of her nights with you and Mr. Weasley."

He could feel Hermione pushing at his back, trying to get past him, and Ron growled deep in his chest.

"You did those things to her," He called out. "You made her do those things."

The voice emanating from Ginny changed back to the young girl that Harry once cared for. The girl who annoyed him by calling him baby and the girl who's heart he broke by loving his two best friend and not her.

"No, you did this to me, Ron," She leveled her wand, casting a severing charm towards him, and Harry threw up a shield to deflect the blow. "You took him from me. You and that slut took him and left me alone. Draco was more than accommodating as was Lucius." Her eyes fell on Harry. "They both showed me what a real man could do in bed."

She took a step closer and Harry called out again, "Stop or I'll be forced to..."

Ginny chuckled, her eyes lit up with delight, "You are not going to kill me in front of my brother and certainly not before I finish my story."

She took another step, "It was such a delight giving Lucius the list of Order members. Did you know Professor Lupin screamed like a banshee as they ripped his fingernails from his body? I enjoyed it very much and when then slit his throat the sound of his blood pouring from his body aroused me. Hagrid was easy...He always had a soft spot for Hermione and it was far easier for me to get one of her hairs. You should have seen the look on his face when I used Crucio on him. The gutted him and left him to hang upside down in the forest. I bet your precious Dumbledore didn't tell you that."

She laughed when Hermione began sobbing behind him; hoarse choking sobs that mingled with Ron's. She was hurting them because of him. A red haze of rage coated his vision and he saw stars. There would be a moment...A moment when the bitches guard was down and he would strike.

"Crying again, Hermione? Such a fucking drama queen," Ginny chuckled. "Such a slut too. You couldn't be content with controlling your own life but you control theirs too. You turned them against me."

Hermione screamed, "I did not, you've done that all on your own."

Ginny turned her gaze on Ron, "I pretended all these months to care for you. I pretended to admire your strength and abilities. I'm the one that sent the bludger at you, the one that ended your dreams of being an Auror. Honestly, did you believe that a man who's blind in one eye could become anything more than Harry Potter's sidekick?"

She paused and leveled her wand at Harry's chest, "The best part Harry is that you are helpless. I'm his sister and you can do nothing against me. You made it easier by falling in love with my brother. He's your weakness and she's your devil. You shouldn't have humiliated me, Harry because I can strike the two of them down and you can do nothing. The only family you've known would hate you for it." She chuckled and reached out to touch his cheek. "Baby, if you would have only kept pretending to love me...Ron and Hermione wouldn't have to die."

Her touch was cold and she sent the image of what she intended to do with Ron and Hermione. They were to be tortured, dismembered, and he would be sent pieces of them every day. They would be kept alive just until it was time to send their hearts and she was going to kill them herself.

He felt the magic welling with in him and he tried to push it back. The rage continued to build and Ginny flew backwards several yards. She stood and glared at Harry. Her eyes full of hatred and before the she could speak again he cried out.

"AVADA KEDAVARA!" The green light spilled from his wand at lightening speed. He would dream later that he hadn't enjoyed it but that wouldn't be true. He would spend hours letting a smile play over his lips when he thought of the shock on her face when the spell hit her. "That's what I call closure." He whispered and his wand fell from his hand as he sank to his knees.

Hermione and Ron were beside him in moments, bolstering him up, and Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows. He gazed at the scene before him and shrugged one shoulder.

"I never would have expected," He mussed. "Ginny Weasley and Voldemort working together." He gazed down at Ginny. "Sometimes love saves you...and sometimes it turns your soul black."

He turned his gaze on the three of them and held out a bag of candy, "Lemon drop?"

Ron was crying against his neck and Hermione held herself rigid as she took the candy.

"The three of you are free to go."

Harry gasped in surprise and lifted his green eyes to Dumbledore, "But Sir I just..."

"Did the Wizarding World another favor," Dumbledore said softly and closed his eyes for a moment. "You also saved her from Azkaban for murder."

Harry swallowed hard and let Hermione and Ron helped him stand.

"I hated when she called me baby," He muttered under his breath and the three of them moved toward their room at the Leaky Cauldron.

He'd never admit it to anyone but he enjoyed watching her fall to the ground, he took pleasure of ridding himself of the annoyance that plagued him since his second year at Hogwarts, and he was glad she was dead. She hurt so many; deceived them all, and she killed so many that he loved.

He would tell Ron and Hermione later that he felt guilty for what happened. He only felt guilty he'd bothered to get her out of the Chamber of Secrets at all.


End file.
